Sticks And Stones
by LightsObsession
Summary: When Jack starts to dissapear Ianto begins to wonder about the truth behind thier relationship and what Jack really wants but soon the depth of Jacks affection can no longer be in question, but can Ianto handle the storm thats coming?
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: **__Sticks and Stones may brake my bones and love will always hurt me._

_**Paring: **__Ianto/Jack_

_**Rating: **__NC17_

_**Warnings: Language, sexual situations, angst, drama**_

_**Series: **__Series two, spoilers for Cyber woman in this chapter, ill note when I have a spoiler in each chapter_

_**Chapter Info: **__He also thought of all those times before things had started to be ok for him, when he would feel such anxiety from going through those doors, always worried that he would walk through to find every gun trained on him and Jack screaming to know why there was a cyber woman laying around in his basement. Wasn't too dissimilar to the real thing actually. Funny old world._

_**A/N: **__Well this is my very first fic, I've never written anything for anyone other than my university and collage teachers and of course my mother so I hope I wont mess up too badly lol. I hope that your will like what I do and please if you have anything to say in the way of improvements in my writing then please let me know, I would greatly appreciate it!_

When Ianto Jones woke up on the 2nd of October it was a completely normal day. There was sun shining through the window, its curtains neglected to be shut in the frantic sex rush of the night before. The empty and cold space next to him was normal too, it never surprised him to see that Jack had quickly vacated the premises as soon as he fell asleep. Of course staying in a nice warm bed with a fairly good looking man for the night was far too domestic for Jack Harkness, so heaven forbid. Stupid Bastard.

The silence that was once occupied by the sounds of heaving breathing, begging and pleasured cries now hung heavy in the air, pinning Ianto to the sheets where he lay. It was also normal for Ianto to wake up before his alarm went off which should happen in three, two, one….The clanging of bells of Ianto's comically sized alarm clock forced him to roll over into Jack's cold space and flick the little switch and silence the infernal noise. Heaving a great sigh that seemed to shudder his whole body Ianto threw himself back onto his back and looked up at the ceiling, soon closing his eyes again. Contrary to popular belief Ianto hated getting up in the mornings, hated it with a passion. When he lived at home with his parents, even when he lived with Lisa, they had all learned quickly that a chipper 'Good morning!!!'' was the worst thing to do to Ianto first thing, and expecting speech from him, well there was more chance of Owen thanking him for every thankless task he did.

What was not normal about this day was Ianto's complete and utter sense of dread that seemed to come over his very soul as he lay in bed thinking about the mundaness of his life, by Torchwood standards at least. The feeling that over came him was both unexpected and unusual, normally Ianto was too distracted by his wish to still be asleep to feel anything other than the need to pee so this, this was a special. Or damning depending on your POV.

But this feeling, the feeling of foreboding was hanging over him like a cartoon cloud, ready to strike a bolt of lightning at him the moment his attention was distracted. He was getting paranoid, great. Then again if you worked for Torchwood and didn't expect everything and everyone to be out to get you then **that **was when you needed to start thinking about talking to your nearest medical officer.

Groaning Ianto finally pulled back the covers and swung his legs out of bed, standing and stretching his arms high above his head, feeling the well used muscles protest slightly at being used so soon. He really didn't know how flexible he was until he met Jack. Rubbing his eyes with his fists he dragged his feet into his adjoining bathroom to switch on the shower and take a slash.

Standing under the almost scolding hot water Ianto again let his mind roam over the planes and cliffs that made up his thoughts. The dreaded feeling was still clinging to him, still trying to sink its claws into him and it was doing a pretty good job. Why was no day an easy day? If it wasn't some alien trying to create mass panic and sell the human race into slavery it was feeling like the world was going to come crashing down around his ears. There was something about today, something about it was getting to him even before it had happened, like an itch that he couldn't quite reach. Whatever it was it needed to hurry up and get over and done with, if he was going to die or something he would rather it be before he went through all the effort of getting to work, although dying naked in the shower didn't pose as having a lot of dignity in it either when he thought about it.

By the time Ianto was dressed and making coffee in his kitchen he had all but given up on trying to work out the feeling, coming to the conclusion that it would just be better to either ignore it or become one with it as he did so often with his other feelings of burning pain and unfathomable regret. Looking at the clock ticking on his wall, Ianto made his eyes follow the seconds hand, letting himself be mesmerised by its steady journey around the clock. He needed to be that hand, travelling on a never ending circle, travelling and not really getting anywhere but accomplishing its task with undoubted proficiency. He needed to keep on ticking because there was nothing else for him, there was no other reason to keep on travelling around the face that was the clock of life.

Ok now he was getting pathetic, the face that was the clock of life? Who the hell thought like that? Actually he could rather see Jack's mind working like that.

Laughing a little to himself Ianto finally and reluctantly grabbed everything he would need to perform as the Jeeves of Torchwood and stepped out of his front door, gently shutting and locking it behind him. The cloud followed him out.

**************************************************************************

As Ianto stepped into the lift to take him down into the Hub he thought about all the times he had stood on this same spot and couldn't wait to step though the cog door and see Myfanwy flying over head, see Jack's office light on, knowing the man would be there waiting for him, to give him his morning dose of kisses and fondling. He also thought of all those times before things had started to be ok for him, when he would feel such anxiety from going through those doors, always worried that he would walk through to find every gun trained on him and Jack screaming to know why there was a cyber woman laying around in his basement. Wasn't too dissimilar to the real thing actually. Funny old world.

As the alarms went off to alert all and sundry to his presence Ianto couldn't suppress the urge to lift his eyes to Jack's office, trying to find any trace of the man who was always residing somewhere in his thoughts. What surprised him was the lack of Glenn Miller oozing like hot honey from the open door of the office, the lack of lamp light, the lack of gentle singing, the lack of well, Jack.

There was no movement other than the light rustling of Myfanwy in her nest and the blipping and beeping of the Hub machinery, letting everyone know 'yes we are still working! No the world wont end quiet yet,' There was only one conclusion, Jack wasn't there. The idea in itself was almost laughable, after all what else did the Capitan have to do other than monitor the Hub or standing on a roof looking broody? Its not like he was going to pop down the shop for a pint of milk, that was one of Ianto's meaningless jobs after all and no one, especially not Jack would stoop to doing it that was for sure. So that still begged the question as to where Jack was.

Ianto set about making a coffee for himself, lamenting at the missing blue and white striped mug he normally prepared every morning. The oddness of the situation only seemed to intensify his worries, unable to think of any real reason why Jack would have left the Hub for anything other than an emergency and there was no rift alert on any of the monitors. It was really starting to irritate Ianto now, where the hell was Jack?? It made no sense to him at all and Ianto really didn't like it when he didn't know something. It was his job to know everything, to be proficient in every single aspect of life…well except for the whole life part, that bit he hadn't quiet worked out yet, mores the pity.

He was currently leaning against the coffee machine when the alarms went off alerting him to someone coming into the Hub, and then there he was. With the swagger of a intergalactic Casanova, Jack entered through the cog door, never noticing Ianto standing watching him, observing his behaviour and trying to catalogue it for later observation.

Jack had a look on his face that always suggested he was deep in his thoughts. Emotions of deep thought and a twinge of happiness clashed upon his handsome face. When it looked like Jack was going to completely bypass him Ianto turned and put his now empty coffee mug on the side with a loud clunk. He heard Jack swiftly turn around and observe him, with his back to Jack he couldn't see if he had his gun out but knowing Jack, who took any excuse to show off, he wouldn't be surprised if he had. The thought of Jack's gun pointed at him once again sent a shiver down his spine.

'Well hello Gorgeous, didn't see you there' Jacks voice rang out through the Hub.

Ianto turned to him with a soft smile, taking in all of Jack as he did every single time that he looked at him. He would never get bored of looking at Jack, the man always seemed to shine no matter what was happening. Like Jack bragged, it was the jaw line, once seen always yearned for.

'You seemed to be a little distracted sir, its no wonder you didn't notice me standing here, in the open, making noise' Jack's small smile edged out into a slightly larger one, lighting his sapphire blue eyes.

'Well I'm getting used to be distracted when your around Mr Jones, its getting to be a bad habit'

'But not one you are willing to break apparently' Ianto couldn't help think that sentence applied more to himself than it could ever apply to Jack.

'With you, your just too good to give up. And besides the best things in life are normally the ones that are bad for you.' a wink was thrown his way. 'And you Ianto are defiantly bad for me, not that I'm complaining, I've always liked to indulge myself whenever possible'

Jack had stalked towards him while he was speaking and currently stood directly in front of him, Ianto couldn't help but lean closer allowing his breath to mingle with Jack's. The warmth of his body reaching out and filling him up. Then Jack was kissing him, pulling him towards his body, wrapping him in the warmth of his arms, letting his hands run down his back, feeling the material of his suit. Jacks mouth was soft and gentle as he kissed him, feeling like silk sliding over him, intoxicating and thrilling. Probing open Ianto's mouth with his tongue gently Jack traced the ridges of Ianto's mouth, tasting the remains of coffee, making Ianto moan gently and pull Jack to him harder, getting him closer and pressing their crotches together. Ianto let out a moan that vibrated his chest as Jack took his bottom lip between his teeth and gave a gentle tug, reaching up to place his hands on Jack's shoulders, rubbing small circles in the skin there. This was what it was about, this was him and Jack, just them doing what they did. Being together. Them. It was always almost too much but then never quiet enough for him. It was very near perfect.

Or it would be if there wasn't something that was very and oh so slightly off with this kiss. It wasn't the tongue action, that was sublime as usual, it wasn't Jacks mouth on his, that was incredible too, it wasn't the hands now grabbing his backside and kneading the flesh, that was defiantly enjoyable, no it was the smell. Jack smelled slightly…off. Now that was not to suggest that Jack didn't smell good, oh no he smelled divine as he always did, that soft mixture of spice and melted chocolate and something that was indefinable but was defiantly something that almost always made him want to loose his himself in everything that was Jack. What was wrong was that not unpleasant but uncommon _crisp _smell. It was sharp and went straight up to his nose, not over powering but defiantly _there. _Defiantly not Jack.

Ianto pulled away and looked straight into Jack's eyes a frown crossing his brow. Jack let out an undignified sound as Ianto's lips left his, opening his eyes he raised an eyebrow and took in the picture of Ianto looking at him as if he was trying to solve the riddle that was the mystery of life.

Jack questioned Ianto. 'What? What's wrong?' He had thought that they were going to relax before the day of madness that always accompanied working for Torchwood. Apparently not.

Ianto was still looking at him with that expression, that questioning look that made him feel like he was wrong inside his skin, like he needed more space to breath. He was just about to ask Ianto again what was wrong when Ianto spoke.

'What's that smell?'

'What?'

'A smell Jack, there is a smell'

Jack suddenly became self conscious, sniffing himself with a determination to find what couldn't be there. He always smelled good, always!

'There is a smell coming from you, something that's different, something not quiet…right.'

Jacks eyes seemed to flash with something, something almost fearful? No not fearful, Jack almost never did fear, this was worried, a flash of worry and then it was gone, as if it was never there. Jack huffed a laugh and looked away before returning his eyes to Ianto's.

'Ok so now your trying to tell me I stink? Really Ianto if you wanted to get me into the shower then all you only have to say, you know I'm always up for a little water sports' He flashed Ianto that classic Harkness grin, he did however step back from Ianto, once again giving him his personal space back.

Ianto sensed the change, where as previously the air hung with the promise of pleasure and a great start to the morning, it now hung with something not quiet disturbing and not quiet wrong, just different. Something with an air of a question left unanswered. Jack was walking away from him towards the centre of the Hub, calling over his shoulder as he went. Ianto watched him go with an air of confusion about him, where was Jack going?

'Sir, where are you going? I didn't mean to suggest there was something wrong with your hygiene. Don't you want your coffee? Don't you want…?' The sentence didn't have to be finished for Jack to know what Ianto was offering, what he always offered with such delicate care, what he always gave willingly and gave in abundance. Jack smothered himself in the life that was Ianto Jones. He couldn't stop and yet knew, knew as he always knew, that it would come to an end as all things did. Expect him. He was constant and everything else was not, fact of an unnatural life. Ianto was so young and so lovely, but he couldn't help but think about what was out there, after all when you had been out into the universe, seen stars be born, the beginning of life, the end of so many things, the little things didn't seem to compare. But Ianto, Ianto came close. But Jack still knew, knew all those fantastic wonders, and a part of him ached and screamed for it again. That's what made it all so hard.

'Oh I want, I want all of it believe me. And I'm going to take all of it and enjoy every moment of it. Give me 10 minuets and then come and meet me in the shower room, if it's a question of my hygiene I think you might need to help me get to those…difficult bits? Put good use to that efficiency.' Another grin, another wink and he was gone. Sweeping across the Hub and in the direction of the showers.

Ianto stood there watching after him, not quiet knowing what had happened. One moment there was going to be 'happy times', the next they had descended into hygiene debates. Although admittedly it seemed there was still going to be 'happy times'. But there was the question of that smell, that smell that didn't belong, that wasn't quiet Jack. It beat on his brain like something he had forgotten, a memory long since lost but trying desperately to make its way back. He sighed. No idea what the hell was going on. Made a big difference to any other day then. So. Totally. Shit.

Jacks head appeared again around the corner, obviously shirtless and Ianto wasn't too sure about the bottom half of him.

'Don't forget the coffee' and he was gone.

Shaking his head with a gentle smile on his lips Ianto made another cup of coffee and started to follow after his Captain. Maybe no one was meant to understand Jack Harkness.

**************************************************************************

In the shower room Jack furiously covered and scrubbed his skin with vanilla scented shower wash. Over and over he scrubbed trying to get rid of the smell that he had failed to notice, and was spotted by the one person he didn't want to know. How typical of life to try and screw him over. Things would never be simple for him. Never. Bugger.

A/N: So there you go! First chapter done. I know I've posted this before but I've made some changes to this chapter since then PLUS the WHOLE story line has changed, it came to me when I was trying to fall asleep lol. But I'm going to start the next chapter now so that everyone doesn't have to wait so long for it, I'm not sure how that ones going to do but ill give it my best shot!!! So yes, if you have any comments or criticisms then I would be glad to hear either!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: **__Sticks and Stones may break my bones and love will always hurt me._

_**Paring: **__Ianto/Jack_

_**Rating: **__NC17_

_**Warnings: Language, sexual situations, angst, drama, AU**_

_**Series: Series two, spoilers for Countryside, Cyber woman and End of days**_

_**Chapter Info: **__He should be grateful for that, after all how many people could say they fell asleep to Jack Harkness humming in their ear or running a gentle hand up and down their back? This was just the way Jack was and he should be grateful….Oh bollocks to that!!! _

**A/N: **_Whoop so here__'__s the next chapter, no idea what I__'__m doing if I__'__m honest lol. I think its one of those things where you know what you want to say but how do you get it all down in an interesting way? Ah, the mysteries of writing__…__..Anyway next chapter for you!_

Ianto often found he would rather not know the truth.. It was an odd idea considering what he did for a living, but he just wasn't the type. He didn't't want to know the truth when his Tad started to spend more and more time at the hospital, he didn't'want to know the truth when he barely escaped a world of fire and pain with the woman he loved. He just didn't see the point because rarely would anyone tell you the complete truth, always believing it to be a point of view. Ironic that his job entailed making people believe that point of view.

Now while Ianto didn't always want to know the truth, he didn't like being blatantly lied to. He had always told people, friends, family, lovers- 'if you are going to lie to me at least tell me a good one'. When someone gave him the impression that they thought he was stupid, that's when Ianto got annoyed. Because Ianto Jones was _anything_ but stupid. With an IQ of 165 it was easy to see why these assumptions could cause a pool of liquid anger to start to bubble in Ianto's stomach. And that pool was seriously starting to boil over.

Jack. It was always Jack wasn't it? Could never be anything else in his life. No, why would it be when all he had was Jack and Torchwood? God he really was a sad bastard. Where the hell was his life going? There was a tangible feeling in the air between them, like something un-said though Ianto was sure it wasn't him that was trying to say something. Other than _'__tell me what__'__s going on you sneaky bastard!!__'_However that remained a rather private thought, for the moment at least.

It wasn't something the others would notice, well certainly not Owen. He didn't notice a lot about you unless you were blonde with massive boobs and were willing to lower your standards to crawling into bed with him, well before his bodily functions ground to a halt anyway. Tosh, his beautifully twisted Tosh. She would notice if only it were just _that _little tiny bit more obvious. Unfortunately she didn't have the…expert knowledge in this case. Gwen, oh she would pretend she knew, pretend she could figure it out because that's what she did, noticed others feelings, bit of a shame she didn't notice Tosh's feelings when she was fucking Owen every other day of the week. But none of them could notice it because none of them were lovers. They didn't know the fine planes of Jacks face, the way his smile could spread just that extra inch and you would know his thoughts had turned to a completely different topic to the one under discussion. The way Jack had a very small splash of olive green in the blue of his left eye, something Ianto had spent a lot of time looking at, admiring that tiny imperfection in a man that he could believe was as close to perfection in looks as they were ever going to get. Perfection in personality was an entirely different matter. None of them would hear Jack's whimpers in the night when, mercies of mercies, he managed to get some sleep, never see his beautiful eyes fly open and not recognize where he was or rather _when _he was, with a small yell escaping his lips. But he knew these things.

Without a doubt if there was anyone qualified to notice a change in Jack, it was Ianto. Now that's not to say that they were easy things to notice even to him. He only managed it because things seemed to occur more and more often as the weeks blended together. Jack would be stiff and knotted in his shoulders, something Jack claimed never happened to him because he always liked to redirect his stiffness to other areas of his body-another brilliant Harknessism brought to you by Captain Cheesy.

Jack would often disappear, not something to be deemed unusual under normal circumstances and Jack always claimed to be out on a roof observing his kingdom, but the flushed coloring of his face always gave him away to doing something else. That was not a flush from the cold. And the smell always remained, it never completely went away no matter how many days passed, Ianto was starting to believe it was simply becoming a part of Jack now, or he was coming into contact with the source of the smell on a regular basis. Unfortunately the latter seemed more plausible.

And then there was the sex. God it was glorious anyway, Jack just had the talent for knowing just the right place to touch, to make him beg like he never believed he would do. Because Jack knew people better than they knew themselves, his whole nature allowed him to touch a person without ever lifting a hand to them. But recently there was something else underneath it all. A sadness that had not been there since the time of Cyber women and Cannibals. But there It was in the bed with the both of them every night. Jack seemed almost desperate to bury himself in Ianto, clinging to him like he was his last life line, holding onto him so tight Ianto would often have to tell him he was hurting, and even then Jack would apologize over and over and pepper his face with kisses. The way he drove into him, holding Ianto's legs bent up to his shoulders was almost animalistic, affirming. But affirming for what? It was like Jack was..justifying something. But what? His life? Being in Ianto's flat? In Ianto's life? His bed?

Maybe he was preparing to say goodbye. Well that would have been a first, Jack Harkness actually bothered to think of the people he was leaving behind before pissing off on another grand adventure. Maybe he knew the Doctor was coming and he was going to leave forever this time, because no matter what Jack did or said there was always that doubt, that thought that he would turn around one day and Jack would be nothing but a memory. Dust on the wind. Who wouldn't rather travel the stars, see things no ones dreamed of yet. But then sometimes when Ianto looked into Jack's eyes he could wonder why he ever thought Jack would leave them, there was such a look of pride and admiration, a look that said a thousand things but didn't say anything much at all.

The situation never really appeared to be a problem for their..relationship if that's the quaint word one wanted to use, until one month and one week from the day Ianto first noticed that smell. On that day everything came crashing down around Ianto's ears, his first little bit of peace was blown to bits and he never even saw it coming. And even if he had he would have more than likely just stood there and been hit in the face by it.

It was a slow day in the Hub, the Weevils deciding that today wasn't a good day for a walk, mostly due to torrential rain that had been falling on Cardiff since the early hours of the morning. Roads were flooded and blocked, the area around the invisible lift was out of bounds to everyone, even Jack, after Owen got drenched with a huge wave of water that fell from the surface when Jack came in from where ever the hell he had been. As happened so often with the rain, everyone was confined to the hub. Sorry we aren't allowed out to play right now Mr Alien, come back later. Owen was doing some unnecessary and highly messy experiment on the latest alien, Ianto had the impression that Owen was the type to torture small animals as a child. Gwen was going through police reports looking for anything to do to get her out of the main hub and the stillness that had descended over them.

Tosh was with Jack discussing the newest changes she had made to the translator programmes and the rift predictor. Ianto watched them from across the main floor, cleaning up the remains of their latest eating binge to help with the boredom. Anyone could see the open affection that the two had for each other; there was a trust there between them that went deeper than just the job. It was in Jack's easy grin, in Tosh's confident voice when she spoke to him about what she had been doing, it was in the love bite on Jacks neck..Wait, _what??_ For a moment Ianto stood there blinking hard, once, twice, three times, hoping that the mark would have disappeared with each blink. It didn't. As Jack had leaned over to look at something on Tosh's screen his blue cotton shirt had shifted just slightly and with Ianto's keen eye he saw the discoloured skin, purple and deeply bruised. Someone had had a right go at that.

He couldn't move for a moment, not quiet knowing if he should start screaming or if he should display quiet dignity and simply walk over to Jack and twat him in the face. The latter was rather appealing. The sounds of the hub seemed to disappear and all Ianto could hear was the beating of his own heart in his ears and all he could see was_ that_ mark on Jacks neck. Jack fucking Harkness. But why was he getting so upset? He _knew _Jack was a firm believer in 'free love', Jack wasn't the type to put his eggs all in one basket, he liked to dot them about the place like some mangy tom cat! The anger was boiling in his belly and Ianto had to shut his eyes and take a deep breath. He had to get out of there; he couldn't look at him anymore without wanting to do bodily harm.

He made a mad dash for the Archives.

Jack upon seeing him rushing past reached out a hand, intending on giving his favorite part of Ianto (his fabulous arse) a much needed squeeze but Ianto took a wide circle around him, not even looking at him as he passed. A frown creased Jack's forehead as Ianto practically ran away from him, what was up with that? Ianto normally went out of his way to get a little caressing in when they passed each other. A little taste of what was waiting when they were alone.

'Ianto! Where are you going?'

'Archives' was the answered tossed over his shoulder

'You ok?'

'Yep!'

Well that was an informative conversation.

**************************************************************************

Ianto was sitting on the floor between S-T, sort for sucker and twat. Fitted himself and Jack perfectly he thought.

Ok, ok so Jack might be going out and sleeping with someone else, or more than likely some bodies, but Jack came back to him didn't he? At the end of the night when he had finished roaming or having a good time, Ianto was the one who got to sleep next to him, to smell him all around him, to have his taste and touch be the last thing he knew before he fell into sleep. He should be grateful for that, after all how many people could say they fell asleep to Jack Harkness humming in their ear or running a gentle hand up and down their back? This was just the way Jack was and he should be grateful…._Oh bollocks to that!!! _Ianto smashed his open hand down on the floor, venting a little of his frustration on the floor. He leaned his head back to rest on the stone wall behind him then he lifted his head again only to smack it backwards once more, repeating the action over and over.

Ianto didn't have to be grateful, what was he? Some sad charity case? He deserved respect even from the great Jack Harkness and there was no way in hell he was going to be used as a second thought, not by anyone! He might not be the most easy person to get along with but he was a damn sight better than Owen and ,at least when he wasn't hiding certain little details from everyone, his loyalty could never be questioned. He deserved, need, _wanted _to be more than just one in a long list. There was no way in hell he was going to just sit there and be played like a fiddle! Ianto's deep angry breathing was the only thing filling the silence of the Archives, with his eyes closed he was oblivious to everything around him, just his mind thinking over time.

So maybe it wasn't as bad as all that. Maybe Jack just had a fun grope with someone but didn't actually shag them. Isn't that better than going all the way? _Still a betrayal of the trust between you two, _a little voice in his head said. Yeah but its not like I lead with a good example is it? _So? Does that mean everything that ever happens will be a game of he said she said? _No, but its not like Jack has an obligation to be honest with me after everything, the very fact that he can be alone with me and not expect me to shoot him is something in itself. _Oh, so for the rest of your time together your going to forgive everything he ever says and does because he can simply pull the cyber woman card whenever he doesn't like what your doing? Oh yeah, deffinatly the basis for a much healthier relationship than your last one. …._Shut up.

'You know that look on your face always makes me wonder if your thinking about world domination or the things your going to do to me later on.'

Jack stood leaning against the file draws, arms crossed over his chest and a small smile gracing his perfect lips. He looked the perfect picture of a man completely at ease with his world. His eyes however told a different story. His eyes were concerned and questioning. He shifted from one foot to the other as he watched Ianto. Normally Ianto would have heard him clunking along, he did always say Jack sounded like a heard of elephants when he walked, he would have turned the corner to find Ianto intent on his world but there would always be the buzz of anticipation surrounding him, taste able in the air. But here he was slumped on the floor staring out into space with the utmost look of concentration gracing the features Jack adored so much.

Ianto's head swivelled towards him so fast Jack was afraid he might have snapped his neck. There was that look in his eyes. _Well this is going to be fun _Jack thought as he went to sit down beside Ianto on the stone floor. Ianto sighed. Jack sighed. They both avoided eye contact.

'What's wrong? You know you can tell me if something is bothering you. If I don't know I can't help you' Jacks voice broke the silence first.

'Its nothing. Just thinking about things, about this, about us'

'Us? What are you thinking about…'

'Where do you keep going off to?' Ianto cut Jack off, still refusing to look at him.

'What? I'm not going off anywhere. What's the matter? Do you miss me when I'm not here?' He nudged Ianto's shoulder with his own. 'Or is it that your craving something else when I'm not there to deliver?'

Ianto's voice was suddenly lower, more cold, 'Its nothing to do with that. Is that all you think about when it comes to us? That we just shag each other? If that's the case then why are you going off to…' He cut himself off shaking his head. He couldn't ask him about it now. Not when everything was still buzzing around in his head, he couldn't think straight, he couldn't understand what was happening between them. He didn't understand Jack.

Finally Jack was looking at him, concern and an almost fearful look flitting across his face. With a deep breath Jack reached over and pulled Ianto to him, wrapping his arm around Ianto's shoulders. Ianto let himself be pulled to the side and nestled against Jacks chest, Jacks cheek on top of his head.

'You think that's what I think of us? That's all you are too me? You couldn't be more wrong Ianto. The things you do to me, the things you make me want to do. There have been very few people in my life who have made me want to be something different, something better, but you are one of those people. All of this is something special, because it wont be here forever' Jacks voice was hopelessly sad at the end and it made Ianto want to weep.

'As for where I go it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I come back to you, ill always come back here to you. Whatever happens when I leave the hub makes no difference to me and you.' His free hand reached over to start stroking Ianto's cheek. 'This is what matters to me, being here with you. Knowing that your waiting for me, that you haven't just…left me behind' His grip around Ianto tightened and suddenly he was kissing him, desperate and gentle at the same time. Ianto didn't have time to think about anything other than then gentle pressure of Jacks lips, Jacks tongue sliding wetly against his own, Jacks grip on him clutching him against his body. Ianto's hands moved of their own accord, reaching up to cup Jack's face, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs and then Ianto was lost. He was pulled into the sea that was Jack, terrible and beautiful, tossing him about without control, no hope of escape and no hope of rescue, all that was left to do was to sink down, down into those depths.

With a moan Ianto pushed Jack back roughly on to his back, crushing himself on top, pressing the whole length of his body against Jack, feeling every breath he took rise against his chest, feeling the tightening of his muscles, feeling the hardness that was slowly developing pressed against his inner thigh. He rolled his crotch into Jack's causing a moan to slip from both of them. Jack's hand were clutching his arse, pressing him into Jack, asking, wanting and most of all needing. Trailing kisses from Jacks mouth Ianto bit the sensitive skin behind his ear, knowing it always sent a rush of pleasure though the Captain and today was no different. A sharp thrust up from Jack eluded to this please and Ianto couldn't think of anything more wonderful. His hand trailed up to the top of Jacks shirt practically ripping the buttons off in his attempt to undo them. He caressed Jacks throat feeling the rumbling movement of Jack moaning under him, licked a path from Jacks collar bone to the top of his neck accompanied by Jacks constant 'Yes, yes' and Jacks hands clutching at him, stroking him, holding him. Moving his head to the side he placed tiny feather soft kisses to Jacks neck, each other nothing more than a temptation, further and further done Jacks neck until he lips came In contact with the love bite, mocking him, letting him know that there was someone else who was making Jack moan, making him beg and then Ianto thought he was going to be sick. He could feel the bile rising in his throat, his well used gag reflex kicking in and he wrenching himself from Jacks desperate grasp. He could see it, see Jack with the faceless lover, fuck he didn't even know if he was screwing a man or a woman, but nerveless the image wouldn't leave him and he couldn't bare to have Jack touch him, kiss him, suck him, knowing those hands, that tongue and mouth had touched someone else, that Jack had whispered the same words to someone far less deserving than Ianto was.

Jack raised himself to his elbows, one eyebrow raised as he looked at Ianto sitting away from him, all passion long since disappeared. 'Ianto? What's wrong with you? What is it?' No answer other than Ianto's deep breathing, looking at him but not really seeing him. Concerned Jack sat up, reaching out to touch the other mans face but he jerked away with a small cry that Jack might as well have been reaching over to slap him. Ianto was up and walking away before Jack could even think contemplate the reaction.

Scrambling to his feet Jack watched Ianto walking away from him for the second time that day.

'Ianto? IANTO!!' But he didn't stop, kept on walking and ignoring Jacks cries. Jack watched his form leave the Archives, just standing there wondering what the hell just happened. His body had been consumed with that familiar fire that always came with being near Ianto and then suddenly its like he's been dosed with a bucket of ice water and Ianto's acting like he's got the plague. Now _THAT_ was deffaintly a first. What had just happened between the two of them? First those questions then Ianto's abrupt exit, he couldn't figure it out.

Shaking his head Jack turned to the mirror Ianto had placed down there for when he and Jack decided to have a little fun and Ianto needed to make it look like he was perfectly respectable rather than perfectly shagged out. Reaching up he started to do up the buttons Ianto had hastily undone, his mind still on what the hell had just happened when he reached the top of his shirt and his eyes caught what he had forgotten was even there. Blatant and obvious there was no way Ianto wouldn't have seen it. No way. Suddenly the reaction all made sense.

'Fuck'

**A/N: **_So there we go, another one down. I know not a lot happened in this chapter but its all building up to something, things don't just happen for no reason I 'll have you know lol. But yeah I put chapters one and two together because one was already done and I didn't want to keep you waiting for the second chapter If you read the first one the firs time I posted it. So ill try to update again soon and I hoped that you liked it!!! Thank you!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Sticks and Stones may break my bones and love will always hurt me.

**Paring: **Ianto/Jack

**Rating: **NC17

**Warnings: Language, sexual situations, angst, drama, AU**

**Series: Series two, spoilers for Cyber woman**

**Chapter Info: **_His whole world was about to be blown to pieces and yet he couldn't think of anything he needed more. Ianto held his breath in anticipation._

'_I really don't know what you want me to say'_

_Oh…brilliant. _

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own it, don't own it, don't own it, ok??? Your spoiling my denial here!_

Slamming the front door shut behind him Ianto went straight to the bathroom. He couldn't stand being in his own skin, he couldn't stand knowing Jack had touched him, he felt so dirty. The visions of someone else being with his lover, being with his _Captain_, touching and kissing him, it was enough to make Ianto's stomach roll in protest. All he wanted was to shower away the day. 

There really was never a dull day in Torchwood. God how he longed for one of those. 

Walking through his bedroom he ripped off his jacket and tie and flung them on the bed, contrary to popular AKA Owen's, belief he wasn't that much of a neat freak at home. He could throw things around and not start having heart palpitations but his flat wasn't untidy nor compulsively clean. In the bathroom Ianto turned on the shower and let it run to heat up. He felt so old suddenly, like the life had been sucked out of him. Every bone in his body ached, weakness consumed him and it was all he could do not to just say 'bugger it' and give up. 

Stripping off his clothes he stepped under the water that was just one notch below scolding, Ianto didn't even notice. He didn't reach for the body wash, didn't reach up to wash his hair, he just stood there under the water letting it beat down upon his shoulders turning his skin bright red until he couldn't stand anymore and slowly slid down the wall of the shower, sitting with his legs splayed in front of him and his head back with his eyes closed. This was the type of things soap operas were made of not real life. 

Ianto decided he really didn't feel like getting up off the shower floor. There seemed little reason to move his body when his mind was already running at a mile a minuet. There were so many roads he could go down now, there were so many questions to ask, things to try and explain in his own head. He could ignore the issue, after all he was very good at mentally putting things in boxes and filing them away, never looking at them again. Or he could confront Jack, sort this all out and tell him that in no way was he going to accept the situation. And run the risk of loosing everything he had with him.

'_Not like there is a lot there anyway' _Ianto thought to himself. But wouldn't it be worth it in the end? Jack would know where Ianto stood and in turn Ianto would know if he should stop making a total arse of himself in order to be close to Jack. The thought of not having Jack, not being near him was almost unbearable. Jack was the pillar that propped him up. He didn't quiet know if he could be without him anymore, he had become so attached to the very _idea _of Jack, he had become his reason for getting up in the morning, for fighting to live every day so that he would be there when Jack needed him. Jack really was the word that he was looking for when he was trying to describe how he felt inside and the right one just wouldn't come into his mind.

Ianto would have continued on this train of thought but he really couldn't even stand the sound of his own voice in his head anymore. When did he get so whiney?_ 'Come on Jones, be a man.' _He resolved to get out the shower because his arse really was starting to go numb from sitting on the floor. The air was warm and moist and he almost felt kissed by it, surrounded by a comforting heat that made him feel oh so slightly better. 

Wrapping a thin dark blue towel around his waist Ianto made his way into his bed room, not even bothered to turn any of the lights on. He could easily navigate his way around the room with no lights just as easily as he could with his eyes closed. That skill was the product of locking himself in the room for three weeks, never turning on the lights and keeping the curtains closed, keeping the rest of the world out. The fourth week of his suspension was only different because Jack had physically forced him out of the room. Bastard always did have to have things his own way. 

Ianto found that after a while he started to like the darkness, somehow it made him feel that much closer to Lisa. After all she had been stuck in the darkness for a long time, just lying there, her human mind dying while her cyber brain plotted against them all. She would understand the strange comfort it in. He would never tell anyone, especially not Jack, but sometimes when he was lying in the dark he would imagine he was lying with her down in the basement, that he could hear her breathing and that in fact they would be able to get out of the mess they were in. But always in his own bed when he was alone, never in Jack's bed when Jack was there. He wasn't a total bastard.

The door bell rang. _'What are the chances that for once there is going to be a guy with a free pizza or someone telling me I've won a million quid rather than a total kick in the balls?' _He didn't bother putting on clothes because honestly he was past caring about what some stranger would think of him. Pulling open the door he sucked in a deep breath. Oh yeah. That was a BIG kick in the balls alright. 

Jack looked at him. Ianto looked back. They both stood there waiting for the other to make the first move. Neither of them were willing to be the one to break. That is until Jack's face broke into a look of pleading and his eyes bore into Ianto's.

'Can I come in, please?' 

'Why?'

'Because I need to talk to you.'

'About what?'

'Ianto please, can we do this inside? I really don't want to do this on the doorstep for everyone to see'

Ianto shifted his weight so that he was totally occupying the space where the door was open. Not a chance in hell.

'So your worried about what people will think? That's deffinatly a new one for you Captain. Your full of surprises lately aren't you? But no you can't come in, anything you can say you say to me here'

Jack moved closer to the open door and to Ianto, desperation seeping into his voice, he was looking so intently at Ianto, pleading with him to step down.

'Ianto please, please I know what you must be feeling right now but we need to talk about this, just let me in and you can say what ever you have to say to me, just let me in please!'

Ok now he was pissed, who the hell did Jack think he was telling him he knew how he felt? Jack didn't know anything, if he did he would already know how close Ianto was to telling him to get fucked and slamming the door in his face But then he wanted to know what was going on. He needed answers that he knew only Jack could give him. If only for his own piece of mind, he had to let Jack in. 

'_Doesn't mean I have to let him back out again though' _Ianto thought darkly.

He sighed and slowly moved to the side, pushing the front door further open to allow Jack past him. 

'You come in. You talk. I listen and then ill ask you questions. If you don't answer then you can get the hell out and don't even think of coming back here because the welcome will not be as pleasant.'

Relief swept Jack's features and he let out a breath he must have been holding since he first rang the door bell. His tense shoulders sagged and he let a small smile grace his lips.

'Thank you Ianto'

Ianto slightly nodded, as Jack passed him he called out.

'Oh and Jack, don't ever _ever_ think to tell me you know what I must be feeling because you have no clue. Don't you dare presume again.'

He shut the door behind them both of them with a small almost inaudible click. 

Let the games begin. 

**************************************************************************

Jack sat on Ianto's sofa while the man in question went to put on some trousers. His hands were clasped together and his arms rested on his knees which both bounced with nervous energy. He had gotten himself into Ianto's flat and that was as far as his plan had gone. He honestly didn't think he would have been allowed to even stand on his doorstep let alone gain access, maybe the universe didn't want to shit on him totally right now.

Sighing Jack closed his eyes tightly and just breathed deeply in and out. In and out. How the hell was he going to explain this one way? Ianto was in no way a stupid man, he under the things that Jack didn't say. The things that he needed Ianto to know when he couldn't bring himself to vocalise them. And what explanation would be good enough? What excuse? Because that's all it would be, an excuse, he didn't have anything better to offer. He should have been more careful, he should have checked! Made sure every little sign was gone! Shaking his head Jack really couldn't fathom when he started to get so careless, right from the beginning he had always made sure he got rid of all the evidence of what he was doing, never wanting to hurt the younger man, always wanting to protect him from the truth. 

'Could we perhaps move this along? There are a few things that I need to see to if you don't mind.' Ianto, ever polite.

Jack's head snapped up, he hadn't even heard him come in. He was dressed now in just a pair of light blue jeans that hung low on his hips. Jack eyes trailed down his stomach, eyeing Ianto's crotch before taking in with a deep appreciation Ianto's well muscles legs clad in denim. 

'My face is up here Jack. Don't think that you can provide some kind of distraction and ill forget why you came here. I want answers and I want them now.'

Ianto really did not look happy. He was just looking at Jack, never letting his gaze drift. He was going to get those answers to kill himself trying. He was a fool for no one, not even Jack. 

'Ok, ok, just come here next to me' Jack held out his hand. Ianto looked at it and felt his skin crawl. He couldn't do it. 

'No, ill stay here, you stay there. Now talk because I'm really loosing my patience here Jack'

The hand dropped and Jack let out a shuddered breath before taking a deep one in. So here it was, he was going to find out what was going on, where Jack was going, who he was seeing. His whole world was about to be blown to pieces and yet he couldn't think of anything he needed more. Ianto held his breath in anticipation.

'I really don't know what you want me to say'

Oh…brilliant. 

Ianto blinked 'Well the truth would be nice for a start!'

'And just where do I start Ianto? With you avoiding me? With all those questions in the archives? What?'

Ianto's face had turned thunderous. A dark look passed over his eyes and he could feel the familiar anger churning in his guts.

'The archives. That's a great place to start because we both know there is a lot to talk about there. Don't give me that look! You know exactly what I'm talking about, I saw it and you know I did!' Ianto voice raised into a shout at the end of the sentence. 

'I don't know what….'

'DON'T LIE TO ME!' It was screamed with a fury that Jack had never seen in Ianto, his chest was heaving as he took in deep breaths, he looked the picture of a man on the edge.

'Don't you dare try and lie to me about this Jack. I know what I saw and you need to explain it to me because I really can't understand any of this. I don't know what your thinking!'

'I never meant for any of it to be like this, I really didn't. I thought is could keep it secret and you just..' His voice trailed off, he couldn't bring his eyes to Ianto, couldn't bare to see the betrayal on his gorgeous face. He felt the sofa shift next to him as Ianto sank down.

'You just thought I would be stupid enough to either not notice or be ok with it. You thought 'good old reliable Ianto, he wont mind if I'm screwing someone else, why would he? He's just a bit on the side anyway!' 

Ianto shifted his weight so he was facing Jack as he spoke.

'Well no chance in hell Jack. I'm going to be your second thought, I'm not going to used by you ever. Whatever this is between us, it still deserves respect of some kind, I deserve some respect. I'm not going to be walked all over by you. Plus how the hell do I know your not going to bring something back with you and pass it on to me??'

Ok maybe the last bit was a little much but then again who knew how many people Jack had been with, it was Jack after all and the possibilities were truly endless. 

'Ianto its not like that I just..I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted to protect you and keep you safe, that's all I wanted. It just..it hasn't turned out quiet like I thought It would. I respect you I really do, I know it doesn't seem like it but truly after everything you have been through I couldn't help but give you all the respect I can.'

'And yet you still do this to me' it was a broken whisper.

Jack turned his head and he saw Ianto with his eyes down looking at the floor, he was slumped over and his whole persona was one of defeat. He really had destroyed the man in front of him hadn't he?

'This was just something I needed to do Ianto, It was a choice I made because of…things beyond my control. I never meant for you to find out, that mark you saw..I didn't expect you to see it before it healed. I would never push this in your face like that I promise you.'

'Does this mean anything to you? What we have? What we are? Do you care at all?' 

A string of questions, all of them just as important as the last. They all needed an answer and those answers could be either the salvaging or the destruction of the thing between them. Both men knew that so very well. 

Jack didn't hesitate in answering 'It means everything to me and I do care. No one else on earth could mean more to me than you do. I care more than you can ever imagine, I would _do_ anything, give _up_ anything for you Ianto.' His voice was firm and sincere. 

Ianto took a deep breath, steeling himself for what he was about to do next, what he was about to say. This could possibly be the biggest mistake of his whole life and he wouldn't know about it until it was to late. But there was no other choice, not for him, he was too far in now. He suddenly didn't want to know who it was Jack was sleeping with, he didn't want to know where or when. If he knew he would never be able to get those places out of his mind, if he knew their face he would be able to fully picture that faceless, genderless person with Jack that had been tormenting him all day. He would drive himself to the brink of madness and he couldn't do that. He couldn't go back to that place, not again.

'Alright, if I believe you mean all that, you have to promise me. Promise me that you will end it with whoever it is. You wont see or go near them ever again. You'll only belong to me Jack just as I've always belonged to you. No cheating ever again, do you understand? I'm not going through this again so this is the _last_ chance. Don't ever think to take me for a fool again.' 

There was defiantly no room for argument that point was clear. 

But as Ianto spoke, the words in his head collided with what he was saying. _' Since when did Jack ever keep a promise? If it benefits him then he will do whatever it takes to attain it. Having two people at his beck and call? That's defiantly something Jack would be interested in and deffinatly something he could easily handle. How do I know every word isn't a lie? How do I know him???'_

And the truth was he didn't know. Everything he was doing was done on his faith in Jack. On the faith that Jack did need him, that he was wanted by him and that there was something in Jack that would stop him from doing whatever it was even if it was only for Ianto's sake. He desperately wanted to believe in that. And belief was the only thing he had after all.

Jacks face broke into a beautiful grin, 'Ianto, Ianto, I swear it wont be like that again. I promise, ill promise you anything you like. It'll be different this time, I swear. There will be no secrets between us, totally clean slate. Just you and me together every single night and I can assure you if you look like that all the time there defiantly wont be a need for anyone else' Jack leered at Ianto's half naked body.

'_I believe him, I have to' _Ianto thought as he leaned into Jack, kissing him lightly, testing to see if it was possible to touch him without feeling ill. With a groan Jack deepened the kiss and thrust his tongue into Ianto's mouth while he in turn reached up to wind his hands in Jack's hair. Apparently it was possible. The fire that was a constant burn between the two of them grew into a blazing inferno and they both allowed themselves to be consumed by the flames. They wanted to burn together, to dance in that heat.

Jack pushed himself forward so that Ianto was forced to lean back on the sofa taking all the weight of the Captain onto himself. He was always doing that it seemed. He wrapped his arms around Jacks back, one hand pressing into the lower half while the other grasped at the back of his neck, pressing Jacks mouth hard onto his own. Jack moaned above him, running his hands up and down Ianto's sides, pushing his hands under Ianto's body to gently squeeze his arse and press his hips up into Jack's own. 

Bending his knees to gain more leverage Ianto began to rock his hips against Jack, he could feel the hardness of the other man against him and it felt so good. Everything didn't matter as long as they had this, as long as this connection wasn't broken between them. Jack began to trail kisses along Ianto's jaw, licking and biting and kissing every inch until he reached his ear. A talented wet tongue snuck out to lick the shell and gentle dipped in to the opening causing Ianto to shiver in perculiar delight. Jack chuckled against his ear

'Always so responsive Mr Jones'

'Only with you Jack, only ever with you' A moment of clarifying seriousness descended upon them for a moment, reminding them of how they have gotten to this point in the first place. For a moment they just looked at each other before Jack gently drew Ianto into another kiss, licking at his mouth in a tender motion. His mouth once again returned to Ianto's ear, taking the lobe into his mouth, sucking gently before gently trailing down the side of his neck, reminiscent of how Ianto had done the same to him earlier in the Archives. Suddenly Jack pushed forward biting at Ianto's neck with a loud playful animal like growl. It caused Ianto to squeak and laugh loudly into the silence of the room. Jack was chuckling too. A playful moment in a series of painful and complicated ones.

It was then that Ianto became aware of the words Jack was muttering over and over as he trailed more kisses along Ianto's neck and collar bone, licking the dip in his throat before trailing his head further down across his chest, always leaving behind burning kisses.

'Only you. Only you Ianto. Never anyone else. Only you.' Over and over again it came.

It was just as Jack licked a path down his chest to his navel while slowly undoing the buttons on his jeans and slipping his hands inside, that Ianto realised that not once in the whole conversation they had, had Jack ever said he was sorry…

**A/N: **_Hurrah, another chapter done! I'm really not to sure about this one, I wanted to do more things in the chapter but it was just getting too long and didn't want to overload it or anything. I thought about making Ianto more angry, more shouty or something but it just didn't,…seem right I suppose. Having Ianto make Jack promise to end everything seemed like the right choice, I'm not sure how the rest of you feel about that, I would love to hear if you have any ideas ect…I was going to 'go all the way' with Jack and Ianto in this chapter but I just couldn't! LOL, not that I couldn't write it, trust me I'm a pervert LOL, its just that I thought I should save it for later on._

_Anyway I'll try and get another chapter up soon, I've got important Uni work coming up soon though so I'm not to sure about it but ill deffaintly give it a go!_


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto had spent the better part of the day in the archives. Sections looked as if they hadn't been touched since the Victorian age and the perfectionist in him couldn't stand it. So with determination, his shirt sleeves rolled up and waistcoat undone, he sorted through the boxes of the dead and forgotten of Torchwood. On a normal day Ianto would have dwelt on the idea that he would one day become one of the forgotten but today he couldn't bring himself to care that he would be lost to anyone that had known him. Life was finally taking the right path and his own morbid tendencies were not going to ruin to happiness and excitement he felt each day when he looked around him. Day's like these were too rare, too precious to waste.

Jack had kept his promise of it only being Ianto as well. The day after the confrontation between them Jack had simply disappeared and Ianto had felt a ball of ice settle in his stomach when he suspected Jack had gone back to the person who was apparently taking his place in Jack's life. But he had turned up again that night with a dark look in his blue eyes and the slight lines around his eyes seemed to deepen. Yet he seemed happy. Happy to be there in the flat with him. They had been together every night since and Jack had never been more attentive to Ianto. Normally Jack would push his luck in the hub, lacing every word with innuendo, now he simply smiled at him and thanked him with a look in his eyes that said far more than he ever had before. He came home with Ianto most nights. On the nights when Jack stayed at the hub he always invited Ianto to stay. If he declined he would eat dinner with Jack before he left.

Things were becoming something Ianto could be proud of.

The strange smell had started to dissipate and the mark on Jack's neck disappeared as did the problems between them. Jack was keeping his word and Ianto couldn't ask for more than that. For the first time in so many years Ianto was happy.

When it was nearly noontime Ianto made his way up to the main hub. Jack had been in an exceptionally good mood that morning, greeting Ianto when he came in with a deep kiss and the promise that he would come home with him that night and show him just how much he had been missed. Tosh was tapping away on her computer, intently entering the data from the recent rift spike. She smiled at him as he went past and a warm looked passed over her features before her head was down once again. He really did adore the bright young woman. Gwen was on the phone, the gap in her teeth becoming more pronounced as her smile grew. She caught Ianto's eye and mimed drinking from a mug before giving him a little nod. Well at least she acknowledged he was there, even if it was only for coffee. _Cow._ Owen was at his desk entering information on the now sliced up alien which he hypothesized might help speed up the healing process for them, with the exception of Jack. Screw Jack, Owen had spat, he didn't need any more help. He threw Ianto two words as he passed 'Coffee. Now'. Hmm, one word more than he normally got. Must be a good day for the petulant Doctor.

He flicked his gaze up to Jack's office hoping to catch a glimpse of the man but the blinds were closed and the lights were blazing. Jack was either having a 'private moment' as he was known to do when he knew Ianto would be up. He would often walk in to find Jack in various stages of self-pleasure, waiting till just the right moment to tip himself over the edge just to watch Iantos face. _Or _he really was doing work. Ianto highly doubted the latter, not after the mood Jack was in the past few weeks. Walking to his work area just below the staircase Ianto couldn't help but hum a tune to himself from sheer happiness and he was even content enough to defy fate and think _'__What could possibly go wrong?__'_. He honestly couldn't think of anything.

He handed out the coffees, extracting various kinds of gratitude from each member of the team. Tosh- _'__Thank you Ianto, just what I needed__'_, Gwen- _'__Thanks love__'_, Owen- _'__hmm__'__. _ Nothing new there then. Obviously it was too much to hope that Owen would join the rest of them in human behaviour.

Practically bounding up the stairs to Jack's office, Ianto would have breezed right in in order to give Jack a right good kissing but he was stopped by Jack's hissed voice drifting through the office door. His hand pulled back from the doorknob and his head turned to hear more clearly. Ianto would never normally engage in such ungentlemanly behaviour but it was the topic of Jack's discussion that caught him.

'I told you no! Is that too difficult to understand?….I don't care what you want, I promised him I wouldn't anymore!…he found out thanks to you, you used to be more careful about where you left your marks'

Jack. Jack was talking to someone and that someone was whoever he was having an affair with. On the other end of that phone was the one other person on the planet, besides Ianto's himself, who could hold Jack's attention. Someone who was just as attentive, just as opening minded, just as willing to please the Captain as he was. Someone that could match Ianto in every skill he had, including bed manners apparently. He wondered if they should meet up and compare notes. Leaning closer to the door Ianto pressed himself fully against it in order to hear more of the hushed conversation.

'Yeah well you do that then!. No! I've hurt him enough, I can't do that to him again, it will destroy him..What?!?..How…' There was a sigh of defeat within the office and the squeak of Jack's chair sounded as though he was leaning heavily in it.

'I know you need me..He can't find out again do you hear me? We do this and we keep it quiet right?….Fine I'll meet you at the usual place, normal time.'

Ianto heard the phone slam down. His heart beat in his chest and he just stood there trying to control his breathing as he heard Jack shuffle around his office. Jack was going to leave. He was going to meet whomever it was and he was going to…Ianto shut his eyes hoping that his own thoughts would also be shut out. His whole existence stopped as he stood outside Jack's office, waiting for something, anything to break. The silence that surrounded him, his sanity, his heart. Anything at all. It was the sound of Jack's boots on the floor that did it.

The noise kick started Ianto. Not knowing what else to do he turned and walked quickly back the way he came, still holding Jack's cooling cup of coffee. He avoided looking at any of the others. He didn't even know how to answer any of the questions they might have. Sure, he had easily hidden his emotions when it came to hiding his cyber girlfriend in the basement, that was about survival, about desperation. This was about something else, something Ianto wasn't sure he understood. He didn't know how to lie about this because he didn't know what _this_ was. When he reached the kitchen he threw the coffee down the sink and got a twisted sense of satisfaction watching Jack's perfectly prepared coffee go down the drain without the other man ever having tasted a drop.

From somewhere within the hub he heard Jack call out to the others that he was going out to check up on some leads and that they should all leave at a reasonable time if he didn't get back before ten that evening. He heard the proximity alarms go off and then there was silence expect for the whirring of the machinery and the beeping of the equipment In the medical bay.

Two options were open to him. He could sit at the hub contemplating what he had overheard. He could suffer the mental images of Jack's betrayal. He could be completely spineless and sit around waiting for Jack to come back to offer him the unravelling tapestry that constituted their relationship. OR he could follow Jack. Find out where and who he was going to. Confront both him and this new opponent, be it man or woman who was taking Jack from him. To take satisfaction in shaming his Captain. He wasn't going to be played for the fool. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.

Ianto turned from the kitchen and walked through the hub. He ignored the questions that Tosh called to him, asking him if everything was alright, if he needed her to do anything for him for the archives. He shook his head and carried on walking, throwing over his shoulder that he was just running a very important errand for Jack. He spied Gwen's curious look out the corner of his eye but she didn't say anything. Owen didn't even bother to look in his direction. The next moment he was out the cog door and was gone.

**************************************************************************

Jack Harkness stormed towards the planned meeting spot. Typical meeting place for what he was about to do. Dirty and seedy. Perfect. He really didn't want to do this again, didn't want to go back to that place but what choice did he have? He got the call and he had to go. He couldn't deny or escape it. Did he want to escape everything he had started? Did he deserve to leave all this and give himself completely to the one man who never asked for more than he was willing to give? Or would he continue in this lie and do nothing but cause pain, blundering his way through the lives of those around him? But then wasn't the truth so much worse? People always said they wanted to know but did they really? After all Jack Harkness knew better than most that it is more from carelessness about truth than from intentionally lying that there is so much falsehood in the world.

He spotted her waiting for him near an empty container, standing there completely dauntless as if she was there simply to observe the place around her rather than help tear Ianto's world apart. But she didn't care, what reason would she have to? She got what she wanted. Walking up to her Jack simply gave her a look, no words were needed. They were too busy have a staring match to notice the other set of eyes watching them.

Ianto had followed Jack. Anger had boiled in his belly as he watched the man stalk his way through the streets of Cardiff. He hadn't been able to take the SUV in case the team needed it. Ianto had considered taking his own car to follow Jack. That way when he caught Jack meeting his other lover he would be fully prepared to run them both over and then reverse and run Jack over again and again and again. Then he had thought about loosing Jacks trail if he took the tiny roads through the Cardiff backstreets and promptly dropped his keys back in his pocket. Jack wasn't stupid, he knew Ianto's car. Knew the noise of it, after all he had taken the time to choose it himself ,as an apology, after the incident with John that Christmas. Besides an Aston Martin V12 vantage went no where without drawing an insane amount of attention.

He watched Jack talk to a woman dressed in a suit. A bloody suit! What was she? The female version of himself? Maybe Jack liked his personality but not his sex?…No, no this was Jack, he didn't care man, woman or alien. The woman in question was pretty no doubt, with slanted green eyes and chocolate brown hair that looked like she should be in a L'Oreal shampoo advert, but there was nothing about her that said she was something special. Unless she's really really _REALLY_ good in the sack, and it wasn't like Ianto was anything too shabby, Jack certainly never complained.

Standing behind one of the many containers in the yard, Ianto really didn't see how this was an ideal place to have an illicit meeting_. _He had always took Jack to be the type to wine and dine his conquests, although Ianto himself had never been on the receiving end of such a gesture. He didn't take his eyes off the two figures. Jack was rather good at disappearing at a moments notice and he didn't want to risk loosing the man and his…companion.

The longer Ianto watched them the more fury he felt towards Jack. It boiled and it raged in his veins, pumping him full of hatred and betrayal. _'__You evil..__'_

His thoughts cut off when Jack suddenly grabbed the woman by the wrists and pushed her against one of the metal containers, pressing the length of his body against her own. Her laugher rang out around the storage yard, as Jack whispered to her. He could see Jack's knee press between the women's legs spreading them while pinning her hands above her head. He could hear her light giggle across the yard and it drilled into his skull. _'__You bastard! You nasty nasty bastard Jack Harkness.__'_Jack had promised him, he could still hear Jack pressing the words 'only you' into his skin with his mouth over and over again. Jack had made him feel like he was the only one that mattered. The only one that Jack needed. It had been going so well and then Jack had to act like a _bastard digwilydd _and ruin it!!

Jack and the woman were walking away, now at a distance from each other. He didn't have to wonder where they were going, or what they were going to do. _'He's going to give to her what he promised was mine alone' _Ianto resided to himself. When they disappeared around the corner Ianto slid down the wall, his legs splayed out in front of him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, trying to stop one breath after another from hurting. It was like someone had taken a shard of glass and driven it into his heart, leaving the wound to fester and become putrid, allowing his insides to rot away._'__Why couldn__'__t it have been someone ugly??__'_He could have dealt with someone a little more unattractive than himself, it would have at least made him feel better! But oh no, Jack couldn't even be considerate in even that could he? Shaking his head Ianto got to his feet. There really was only one thing to do in this situation…

**************************************************************************

It was hours later when Jack returned to the hub. The rest of the team had already left for the night and everything was powered down. The trickle of the water down the tower and the usual noise of the hub on standby were the only sounds echoing around the cavernous room. Myfanwy was silent in her nest except for the rustle of her occasional movements. Looking around at the place that he called home Jack moved through the hub silently, all too ready to take a shower, sending the activities of the day spiralling down the drain and far away from him. He was oh so ready to spend the night in Ianto's bed, simply feeling the skin of the other man pressed against him, his breath on Jack's neck as he slept.

Climbing the stairs to his office Jack noticed that the lights in his office were on. Not unusual considering Ianto often stayed behind to say goodnight to him. It was the mummer that he could hear drifting through the crack in the door that was unusual.

Jack gently pushed the door open to observe the scene before him. His eyes were immediately met with the sight of Ianto Jones sitting at his desk with a decanter of brandy and a full glass coming up to his lips, which were moving in a constant mumble.

Stepping into his office Jack watched as Ianto emptied the whole glass in one go. What the hell was going on?

'Ianto? Ianto what are the hell are you doing?'

The younger man didn't even look up from pouring himself another drink. Jack tried again.

'Ianto?'

Still no response was forth-coming, he simply went on pouring and drinking, never breaking the pattern he had set. Ianto was nothing If not consistent, even in getting drunk. Jack walked over to the desk, reaching down to take the glass from the other mans hand on its ascent to his lips but Ianto drew back with a sharp angry yell.

'No! Don't you touch me!', came the slurred command. Jack retreated immediately, looking at the younger man in confusion.

'What the hell is going on? It must be something bad if your drinking the good stuff.' Jack tried to joke. Ianto certainly didn't look amused. He sat completely still in Jack's chair, just staring at him with blurred double vision head tilted. A chuckle rose uncontrollably from his throat.

'I saw you, you know?'

'Saw what? Ianto what the hell….!'

'You 'n' her. That' woman' in suit' Ianto slumped forward in the chair, resting one arm on the desk and using his other unsteady hand to point at Jack. His face had drained of colour at Ianto's words.

'You lied to me Jack! What? You thought I wouldn't find out?? HUH?' Ianto waved his arm madly in Jack's direction.

'You thought good old Ianto Jones would just BE THERE when ever? He stood on unsteady feet, trying to make his way over to where Jack appeared to be rooted to the spot.

'Why do you keep doing this?' Ianto's voice was suddenly clear, 'You're breaking my heart and you don't even care. You promised me…'

All Jack could do was clench and unclench his hands at his sides. He couldn't deny it could he? He was trapped.

'Ianto, its not like that. What you saw was..believe me its not what you'rethinking..' Jack started but he didn't get the chance to finish when Ianto interrupted him.

'Stop it! Just stop it! I can't listen to the same old shit from you anymore Jack. I know what I saw just as well as you do, you lying bastard!!' Ianto's face was turning red with rage as he bellowed at Jack.

His mind was so fuzzy but he could still feel a little of that anger, a little of the hurt that Jack had planted in him. He wanted to beat his fists against the other man and make him feel a fraction of the sentiment running though him.

Jack on the other hand made no move to help Ianto as he stumbled his way across the room. Made no attempt to stop Ianto clumsily grabbing hold of his coat to pull Jack to him, yelling in a broken way that Jack hadn't heard since he ordered Ianto to kill the one thing that had meant anything to him. His mind had simply shut down the moment he understood that Ianto had seen him. He knew that it had been a bad fucking idea! But since when did he listen to common sense? His arms reached up to clutch Ianto to his chest instinctively. He didn't know what else to do.

He was an idiot for thinking he could keep up the lie. He didn't know how Ianto had seen him but he wasn't surprised. Ianto was the man who knew everything, of course he would know. This was the reason he always ran from the ones who meant to the most to him. The Doctor had taught him not to run away from his responsibilities but that didn't mean he had to apply that idea to his personal life. And He didn't. He hurt and he destroyed and blundered and then he ran away before he had to face the consequences. Only this time it was different, this time he had to stay and watch the man he cared about crumble into nothing. This was the man who didn't want him to be anything other than what he was. Didn't expect him to settle down, to conform to living in a time that wasn't his. To prove he was 'bigger on the inside'. Ianto accepted him flaws and all, that's what being with someone was really about. He couldn't leave because there was no where else he would rather be than in the presence of this young man.

He couldn't imagine never coming back into the hub, never waking up next to Ianto, making love to him at every opportunity. Never tasting Ianto's coffee. The younger man had given him so much, healing him more than anyone had been able to, made him feel like he wasn't wrong, that he didn't have to apologize to the world for who he was. And this was how he repaid him? He was the worst kind of bastard.

As Ianto had realized earlier, Jack _also_ knew there was only one thing to do.

Loosing his hold on the now slack man, he pulled back and simply observed the young face in front of him. There was just so much pain there.

'Let me get you some water hmm? Sober you up a bit and then we can talk about this, I promise.' he pulled Ianto back over to the desk who was either too lost in his own pain or too drunk to protest. Bringing two glasses back over to the desk he placed one in front of Ianto before draining the other himself. Ianto, to his credit, knew he shouldn't stay, didn't want to stay, knew he was far too drunk and he would have a killer hang over in the morning. But he was to far gone to convey all to Jack and so he settled on simply letting out a loud groan and resting his head on his arms on the desk. He soon felt a hand running up and down the back of his neck, encouraging him to look up.

'Ianto, drink it please. It'll all be better in the morning if you just drink it.'

The promise of any of this getting better, that impossible task, was the only thing that prompted Ianto to reach of the glass and drain it

**************************************************************************

When Ianto woke the next morning in Jack's bed, he had little to no memory of the night before. He simply put it down to the many, many things Jack had been teaching him to do with a stopwatch.


	5. Chapter 5

_When Ianto woke the next morning in Jack's bed, he had little to no memory of the night before. He simply put it down to the many, many things Jack had been teaching him to do with a stopwatch. _

Moments later Ianto realised that amazing sex with Jack could cause him to lose all notion of the night before. There were holes in his memory, little dark pits that weren't there before. Ianto pushed his mind as far as he was able. He tried to recall something, anything of the previous evening, some small fragment of information that would tell him why he could not recall getting into Jack's bed or even entering the hub. He came up blank.

He closed his eyes, let his head fall back against the pillow. Ianto decided he should focus on what he did know. He remembered coming into work, being pleasantly accosted by Jack, making the coffee and doing the filing. All of then mundane tasks that made up his working day. He remembered happiness, contentment…which was covered by a deep rooted and burning anger. Anger? At what? At who? All questions he couldn't answer because of the holes in his bloody memory!

Taking a deep breath, Ianto tired to calm himself, relaxing every muscle in his body, feeling himself sink deeper into the lumpy mattress beneath him. He had to keep his thoughts simple, not allow ghosts of feelings to complicate them. He began to review the precious day once again, searching for any small detail could make all the difference. There had to be something, a hint, a clue…

Faintly above him Ianto noted the irksome ringing of the telephone on Jack's desk….when Jack answered it he remembered Jack having a different conversation.._'he found out thanks to you'_…._'I know you need me.._' The words seemed to drift in and out of his mind like music being carried on the wind. _'We do this and we keep it quiet right?….'_

He remembered those phrases, remembered following and seeing…something. Something he really didn't want to see but knew he that had to. The blur that constituted his memories seemed to swirl about him making him dizzy and nauseous. He couldn't understand the situation! One moment he was walking up from the Archive's and the next…Jack's voice rang out above him, following him down the small hatch. Jack sounded as if he was sitting beside Ianto, or standing above him…_'It'll all be better in the morning'.._

Images slammed into Iantos' mind: Jack standing over him, touching him, giving him a drink…and suddenly it all made sense. He wanted to kick himself for not coming to the conclusion earlier but how could he suspect that the one beam of support in his life would snap underneath him? Retcon. Given to him by his Captain, his lover, his Jack, his own personal two-faced bastard.

Ianto rolled onto his side, drawing his legs up to clutch them to his chest. A sudden numbness overcame him and his brain worked over time. How could Jack do this to him? He could never have anticipated this scenario. Ianto wasn't stupid, even if Jack seemed to think otherwise. One didn't just wake up in the morning remembering only vague bits of the night before unless Torchwood was involved. And Jack and Torchwood went hand in hand, there couldn't be one without the other.

His hands moved and clutched his hair, squeezing his eyes shut he tried in vain to jog something else in his memory, something else that could help him understand the madness. But there was nothing, nothing but that pool of angry fire waiting for him to embrace it. Ianto grasped the anger with a hard grip.

Who the hell did Jack think he was? Did he really think he was so above human kind that he could play God with people? Why did he do this? Was it for his safety? No, no it couldn't be. Ianto knew that if Jack had done it to protect him there he would have felt such a deep anger towards the other man, he would have at least felt as if had he accepted Jacks actions. Ianto slowly opened his eyes, looking up towards the open hatch. Light was streaming through to pool on the floor inches from where Ianto lay. He listened to the sound of Jack moving, oblivious to Iantos' turmoil. He had been retconned and the only thing he knew for sure was that it was something to do with Jack and that he was very, very angry with the Captain.

As Ianto pondered the situation he found himself in he came to one other crucial conclusion. Jack wouldn't know that he had remembered anything. Meaning he would think he was in the clear of whatever he had done. His guard would be down thinking Ianto was no longer a problem! It would be the perfect opportunity for him to figure out what the hell was going on without worrying about Jack covering his tracks. He would also need to remember not to drink anything Jack offered him from now until then. _Not hard seeing as its not at all a bother to save the world but he cannot get off his arse to clean up after himself, _Ianto thought.

Finding himself with a semi-plan of action Ianto decided to drag himself from the bed, trying to ignore the mild throbbing at his temples that most would consider a hang over, but he knew was the after effects of having ones memory wiped. Grabbing his suit which Jack had flung over the small chair stuffed in the corner he started to put his armour in place, adjusting each part until It felt like it sat just right. He felt disjointed even with his suit on, as though he was missing out on a big joke as everyone else around him laughed.

Once he was dressed he resolved that he desperately needed to brush his teeth and use some mouthwash because his mouth tasted like a cat litter tray. Which meant he had to go up there and face Jack. Just what he wanted to do right now but what choice did he have? He needed to find out what had happened, why It had happened. Pulling his suit jacket down further in an obvious display of nervousness, he grabbed the first rung on the ladder. Taking a deep breath and trying to steel himself for whatever happened next, he began to climb out of the darkness of the room and into the light of Jacks office.

**************************************************************************

Jack was sitting with his back to Ianto as he emerged. He made no move to acknowledge the young man and continued to scribble on the papers on his desk. Ianto's eyes bore into Jacks back, willing the man to turn and look at him, for answers to spill like a river from his lips. But he didn't and they didn't. Slowly Ianto pulled himself up the ladder and walked silently across the room to stand in Jacks eye line, waiting for his reaction. If he could gauge his reaction he could try and work out the seriousness of his situation, see if Jack felt relief, regret or if he wanted forgiveness.

'Oh, hey gorgeous.'

Ok, not quite what he was expecting. But then none of this had been on the agenda had it? So he shouldn't be surprised.

'Hello Jack' coolness resonated in his tone. Jack loved to hear the sound of his name roll off his tongue, he said it made him think of –oh, so good– forbidden things. His fetish for it almost equalled that of his adoration for Ianto calling him 'Sir' in the midst of passion.

There was a distinct shiver that ran through Jack's body at Ianto's words and he turned his head to gaze at Ianto with a small smile. 'How did you sleep?'

Ianto smiled back at him all the while screaming in his head _'Like I'd been dosed __up__ with retcon, you idiot!' _He ran his hand up to run up and down Jack neck, mimicking Jack's gesture from the night before.

'Hmm I had funny dreams last night. I can't remember much about it. Do you know what happened?'

There was almost no reaction on Jack's face at all. Just a slightly concerned look that shadowed his features gently, disclosing nothing as to what he had done or what he knew. Oh he was good. Really good.

Jack shook his head softly as to no dislodge Ianto's hand, 'Funny dreams huh? Well its no wonder after the amount you drank last night! I'm surprised you can remember anything at all.' Jack laughed.

Ianto's hand tightened around Jack's neck, his nails digging deep into the other man's skin, drawing blood and a yell.

'OW! SHIT, IANTO!'

Quickly Ianto removed his hand, looking down on Jack as he rubbed furiously at his neck trying to ease the sting. He hadn't realised how quickly his anger had travelled through him. Jack looked up at him with questioning eyes, still rubbing at the marks. Realising his blunder, Ianto reached down to move Jack's hand replacing it with his lips. He placed light kisses on each mark he had left, they wouldn't disappear right away, they weren't fatal wounds after all. They would serve as a reminder, if only for a few hours, of what this was all about.

He murmured into Jack's skin 'I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention, although I thought you liked it a little rough sometimes?' He bit the side of Jack's neck to illustrate his point. Jack moaned his agreement 'Well if you put it that way…'

**************************************************************************

Being with Jack was like living inside a tornado. It was dangerous and exhilarating and you knew you could be completely destroyed in moments but you just couldn't pull yourself away. Beautiful and terrible, Jack could save or damn your soul, and Jack damned Ianto's often. Walking out of the aforementioned man's office Ianto wiped the corner of his mouth with a thumb, effectively removing the evidence of the morning's activities.

It had started off fine at first, the kissing and the lingering touches. Jack's rumbling laughter in his ear as he licked a path down his neck. Gasping as Ianto dragged his nails harshly down Jack's sides and back leaving red welting marks in their wake, giving Ianto some small sense of satisfaction. It was when he was sinking to his knees in front of Jack's chair, dragging down his zip and reaching gently inside to caress Jacks' flesh , that the disgust and revulsion hit him. The feeling rushed at him making him draw back and simply stare at Jack's naked skin. He'd felt dirty from touching the other man, an odd idea seeing some of the 'experiments' they had done together should worry him _a lot _more.

He'd felt bile rise in his throat as Jack reached out a hand to trail the strong fingers down the side of his face, leaning forward, pressing his lips to Ianto's temple, each cheek, his nose. And then he'd known where the revulsion stemmed from. This body, this flesh had been touched in this way by someone else. Someone else had kissed and sucked, someone else had licked and bitten and drawn long groaning moans from this mouth. It was as if someone else had left invisible hand and lip prints upon the body before him, marking him in ways Ianto couldn't compare to. He could smell the presence of another body between them, a third party hidden away with the rest of the secrets about Torchwood.

He'd allowed himself to be kissed, Jacks tongue tracing his bottom lip, taking it between his teeth to bite down harshly then ease the sting with his tongue. No matter how gentle or how fiercely Jack kissed him, his eyes never slid closed. He had given himself to Jack freely and gladly, it had taken him a long time to accept that this was the path his life was leading him down, but once he had, he had intended to throw himself completely into whatever he had with Jack. Because there was nothing else. But this? Having his memory wiped without good reason? Knowing something but never quite being able to reach out and catch it? Surely there had to be more to the whole situation than just…this.

Hysteria began to bubble at the front of his mind. He took Jack in his mouth and began to drawn pornographic moans from the man just to cover the ranting of his own voice in his head.

Afterwards, Ianto calmly walked down the steps of the office, across the hub, entered the bathroom and threw up.

**************************************************************************

For the rest of the day Ianto avoided all solitary contact with Jack, never trusting himself to left alone with the man for the fear that he might jump on him and choke the life out of him. Very slowly. He had sat on the floor of the archives all afternoon, running his hands through his head over and over again, trying to remember anything else. He had remembered laughter although he couldn't say whose it was. The small fragment of memory had made his stomach drop horribly and that was indication that this particular piece of memory was part of the key to this whole situation. Unfortunately for him no other information was forth coming.

Now two hours after Owen and Gwen had left and forty-five minuets after Tosh finally finished her last calibration, he cautiously made his way up from his kingdom under the earth. He knew Jack had been worried about him due to the many conversations he had tried to start over a private comm. channel. Of course Ianto had been polite. He steeled himself for whatever was to come next between him and the Captain. He knew his behaviour hadn't done anything to help him convince Jack that he hadn't remembered anything and he couldn't rely on his sexual wiles to distract Jack forever, a long _long_ time maybe, but not forever. So the only choice was to return to being the man he was when he first came to Torchwood 3. The man who was able to con a con-man. He was more than prepared to do whatever necessary when Jack came thudding down from his office, coat billowing out behind him looking every bit the iconic hero Ianto knew he wasn't. He stopped for less than a second to kiss Ianto's cheek swiftly before taking sauntering off again.

'Sorry Yan, no rest for the wicked. You can get yourself home right?'

Ianto didn't turn to watch him walk away.

'Where are you off to Jack?'

'Weevil, shouldn't be too hard to handle' He was nearing the cog doors now.

'Do you want me to come with you, sir? I believe its my turn to reward you for a job well done.' His gaze was fixed on Jack's back now, hoping the other man could feel it burning into him.

Jack turned to him just as the cog rolled back, his grin was large and wide on his face but when he saw Ianto's gaze on him it instantly slipped from his face. There was a serious expression on his face that Ianto had never seen before, _or conveniently didn__'__t remember_. Jack hesitated before he spoke.

'Nah, its only one and as much fun as I always have with you, gorgeous, after last night you should get some rest. Those wild Uni nights are behind you now, aren't they?'

Oh yeah. Those 'wild nights' were far behind him now.

'Of course, sir, but there is always room for one last hurrah.'

'Sure there is, everyone needs to let loose every once in a while, even you Jones, Ianto Jones. Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow'

Jack left, taking all of his noise and splendor with him.

A feeling of cynicism filled him as he watched the door close. The idea was plausible. Jack often went on Weevil hunts by himself but not once had he refused Ianto's offer of company, especially when the rough adrenaline filled sex that accompanied Weevil hunting could be involved. And there was the hesitation. Jack never hesitated, even when he knew he was wrong. He made a point to always be confident no matter what he was doing and it was evident in everything he did, including his walk. So for Jack to hesitate on a question? That was interesting. He had only seen Jack do so on three things; Why he was in Cardiff, where he was born and why the hell he kept a hand in a jar. All three things seemed to be interesting topics of discussion, things Jack wanted to keep locked away in the dark recesses of his mind. So it followed logic that this could fall under the same category. Plus there was the slight twitch in the corner of Jack's left eye, he only did that when Ianto had pushed him to the brink of cuming and then pulled him back one too many times, and when he was lying.

And with the recent discovery of his missing memory, Ianto wasn't going to allow Jack to so much as breathe without him knowing.

It took Ianto approximately seventeen seconds to bound across the hub, grab his coat and reach the invisible lift. **************************************************************************

Jack had taken the SUV, he had driven at about a mile behind Jack, using the tracking device from the vehicle to follow him when he took thin and winding lanes. He hadn't been able to help himself from pressing the internal locking button and gripping the steering wheel a little tighter when he look out across the grassy hills and tiny forests that littered the greenery outside his car window.

When he saw the dot that indicated the SUV stopped a little way ahead of him he parked his car in a clearing and walked the rest of the way. It wouldn't do for him to go through all this espionage to be discovered because of the roar of his engine. His breathing was hurried as he brushed branches out of his path and he self-consciously rubbed his wrists, to ease the ghostly sensation of rope cutting off the blood flow to his hands.

Headlights broke the darkness and he crouched low to the ground, pulling back a large bush in order to see clearly. He saw Jack and a woman who made his brain feel tight and cranky. He frowned trying to get a clear view of their surroundings, trying to figure out where the woman had come from; he saw no car. He was so absorbed in trying to locate the woman's means of transportation that he nearly missed Jack lunge forward. Jack grabbed the woman by the front of her suit. His face was twisted in anger. He looked like a man Ianto had never met before, a man that truly terrified him. He had been afraid of Jack before, when he had pressed a gun to his forehead and threatened to execute him.

'Do you know how much you have fucked this up?' Jack hissed in the woman's face. He was clutching her to him, using her clothing as leverage to lift her slightly off the ground to bring her to his face level.

The woman didn't even bat an eyelid. 'It's not my concern.'

Jack shook her violently, Ianto watched as her head flopped from the force of it and yet she still did not seem afraid or even concerned that a man twice her size looked ready to snap her neck.

'Not your concern?? Do you know what will happen if he finds out what's going on? All of this, all of it will be over, do you hear me? No more. And then there will be no place in the universe where you can run that would stop me finding you and destroying you completely'. Jack's voice was dark and unnatural. It wasn't the voice of a man who saved the world on a daily basis, a man who watched over his city, a man who cared. It was the dark voice of a killer.

Ianto saw the woman slowly lift a hand into her pocket, keeping it there for a moment while she spoke.

'I really don't think your in a position to make threats Captain. _You _chose this, _you _offered yourself. Now you have to deal with the consequences.'

A gun was draw from the woman's pocket. Ianto dashed out of his hiding place yelling Jack's name. Jack's head snapped towards him and twenty more guns were cocked and pointed in their direction.

Ianto was running so fast that he slammed into Jack. Ianto's arms wrapped protectively around Jack. Jack pushed Ianto behind him, putting a shielding arm out to keep Ianto back. Ianto's eyes darted around him, trying to take in everything at once. The woman had taken a few steps back at Ianto's entrance and was now pointing the gun at Jack's chest. She started coolly at the two men.

'Well, well, well. Mr. Jones, it's a pleasure to finally meet you.'

Ianto reached out and grasped the back of Jack's coat. He needed something to anchor himself too otherwise he would be completely blown away by his own confusion.

'Jack, what's going on? What's happening?'

Jack ignored his question, keeping his eyes firmly locked on the woman and the gun in front of him.

'Marisa leave him alone. I'll co-operate with you fully if you leave him alone, he doesn't know what's going on. He's not a problem for you.' Desperation seeped into his persuasive tone.

'We could just take him with us. Wouldn't you like a companion Captain? Someone to share everything with? No more secrets between the two of you, wouldn't that be nice? Ianto heard the sound of a single gun being cocked. 'Or I could just shoot him here and now, get rid of the problem completely. We wouldn't have to suffer you and your distractions anymore, would we?'

Ianto moved closer to Jack 'Jack. Tell me what's happening!' He wanted to help but he had stupidly left his gun back at the hub, believing he was only going to follow his Captain, not be held at gun point by some mysterious but well dressed woman.

'Remember Marisa, I can die a thousand deaths. You can only die once.' The killer was back.

A smirk covered the Marisa's mouth as she and Jack simply stared at each other. Ianto looked from one to the other and then to the other guns being pointed at all of them. They could be shot to pieces in a second.

The woman's arm holding the gun lowered.

'Very well but I expect _full_ co-operation this time. You were rather rowdy last time if I recall, created a few problems for us.'

'Whatever I can do to help the cause.' Jack sneered.

He turned to Ianto grasping him tightly by the shoulders, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles into his flesh. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Ianto interrupted him.

'Jack, who the hell is that? What does she want? Tell me what the hell Is going on here!' Anger seeped into the lilting welsh of his voice, creating a rough gravely sound. 'If I don't know what's going on then I can't help you Jack, please!'

Jack gave him a tender-hearted look and began to speak softly

'Ianto, you need to listen to me. You need to get out of here, go back to the hub, stay there and don't leave until I come back. Watch the CCTV and don't let anyone but me inside, do you understand?'

Ianto's gaze drifted towards the other twenty guns that were still being pointed in their direction. What the fuck was happening?

'IANTO!' Jack yelled, giving him a hard shake. Ianto's eyes snapped back to Jack.

His voice was stern 'Go. Now.' There was a silence that seemed to drag out longer than possible before Jack uttered a gentle plea of 'please'.

Ianto looked into Jack's eyes, seeing the desperation in those blue depths. After everything that had happened, knowing what Jack had done, Ianto still trusted Jack. Looking once more at the others around them Ianto reached up and removed Jack's hands from his shoulders, squeezing them gently in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. He quickly turned around and began to walk away from the madness, away from Jack.

He was vaguely aware of 'Marisa' telling her companions to surround Jack and help him into the van. So much for Ianto's 20/20 vision and the old fashioned way. _They must have been hidden in the trees_. As he made his way through the greenery he repeated a mantra in his head, willing his feet to keep walking.

_Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back._

When the roar of engines filled the clearing and the silence of the country he couldn't yield to his own advice anymore. Ianto spun around to watch the black vehicles disappearing into the darkness, taking Jack away.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Im sooooo sorry this has taken so long to get out. My nan passed away from lung cancer and brain tumours recently and my mother is obviously heartbroken, add to that my family fighting over anything and everything and then add to that baby sitting my nephew and dealing with my younger cousin who wants to top herself because my nan is dead, you can see why there was a delay....But never fear, chapter is up and i should have another story for you all in a few days or so!

Ianto scrubbed compulsively at the surfaces in the hub kitchen. The smell of bleach and cleaning products filled the air around him, stinging his eyes. He sprayed an excessive amount of surface cleaner before continuing to scrub away the non-existent dirt.

His thoughts swirled around him. Each one a tiny speck of light that crashed into each other before spiralling out into the recesses of his mind, leaving him even more confused. His head was filled with images of the events of the evening, watching Jack being driven away from him. The gleam of the moonlight on at least twenty guns, all of them pointed in their direction.

He had broken every speed limit in his haste to get back to the hub. When he had arrived he had simply stood in the middle of all the cables and computers and random alien tech and just _breathed_. Breathing in and out, feeling the emptiness that was usually filled with the overwhelming presence of Jack Harkness. He'd looked from Tosh's computer station to Owen's autopsy bay, to Jacks office, not knowing what to do with himself.

He settled for doing what he knew best.

The mop he grabbed left a wet trail behind it that Ianto tried to avoid stepping in. The water in the bucket was a deep muddy brown even though he had changed the water three times. Who knew the floor could get so dirty seeing as the rest of the team seemed to think that the kitchen doorway lead into a black hole, and therefore would never dare to venture through it. A thought began to uncurl itself within his mind, Jack could be dead. It wouldn't be a permanent death but the discovery of a man who couldn't die might encourage the more sadistic side of a person.

It was then that he noticed he had moped himself into a corner, literally. He had been so lost in his own emotional quandary that he hadn't noticed he had been mopping away from the doorway and subsequently was trapped on the only dirty part left. The image of Ianto tip toeing across the wet floor, wobbling and grabbing onto the edges of the counters would be a close guarded secret, no matter the method of torture.

Once again he stood in the centre of the hub, looking at but not really seeing anything around him. Just as he was above to give into the compulsion to spin on the spot until he felt sick, just for _something_ to do, the proximity alarms sounded and the cog door began to roll back.

Ianto spun around so fast he swore he heard something snap, and then his blue-grey eyes were locked with a deeper set of blue eyes. Ianto had expected Jack to come stumbling into the hub, all pain and blood and bruises, not be standing there as if he was just wandering in from a midnight stroll. There wasn't a hair out of place on the man. Jack had frozen when he had noticed Ianto, as if he hadn't expected him to be there. For a long time the only movement from either of them was the gentle rising and falling of their chests. Then as though brought to life Jack stepped towards Ianto's still figure. Ianto took a step back. Jack stepped forward again. Ianto took a step back again.

'Ianto. Stop.'

He was reward with another step backwards. Jack sighed in frustration; He wished that he had gone to the Millennium Centre and taken some time to remind himself why he was doing this. Ianto and the situation they found themselves in would all still be here in a few hours. Immediatly he rejected the idea, annoyed at his own frivolity. Ianto didn't deserve to wait a few hours. He had been so confused and terrified when they were in the woods. The way he had clung to the back of Jack's coat as if it were his only anchor. After keeping the secret from Ianto for so long, he couldn't help the overwhelming sense of relief that shot through him at the thought that he wouldn't have to do this anymore.

Ianto stance was firm when he finally spoke. 'Are you going to tell me what the hell happened tonight?'

'Yes, yes of course. But you have to understand that none of this was meant to hurt you. It was meant to be a simple arrangement that only lasted a few months but as with everything else I got screwed over. But it isn't your fault,' Jack stated empathically.

Ianto had been willing to listen to Jack, had been willing to talk things through, try to understand.

'What the fuck do you mean it isn't my fault!?! I never even considered this to be my fault! It's your fault!' Ianto yelled at him, his face going slightly red as his body thrummed with angry energy.

Jack had taken a quick step back when Ianto had started screaming, a look of blatant shock on his features. Ianto continued.

'If you hadn't been sneaking around none of this would be happening! I know being honest with people is often a foreign concept to you but it would have been useful in this situation! I mean what the hell is wrong with you? How could you…' he trailed off as Jack wrapped his arms around him, pulling his head to rest on Jack's shoulder. A hand trailed up and down his back in a soothing manner as Jack's breath caressed his ear.

'You were worried about me weren't you?' Jacks other hand caressed his hair.

Ianto could only nod in affirmation, his hands reaching up to clutch at the back of Jack's great coat. Small tremors ran through his body as Jack held him flush against his body.

Jack pulled away and started to pull him over to the sofa. 'Come on, I'll explain everything.' He sat him down, standing above him,'Do you want a drink?'

'No!'

'Hey! Calm down ok? It's ok' Jack went to push a hand through his hair but Ianto knocked it roughly away, a frustrated frown on his face.

'I worked out what you did the last time you offered me a drink. Never try and kid a kidder Jack.' His eyes were cold as they observed his Captain. Jack's eyes had widened before looking away from Ianto. He shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortable with the observation.

'Sit down Jack,' Ianto commanded.

Jack quickly sat. He avoided looking at Ianto, staring at the water rushing down the side of the water tower.

Taking a deep breath, Jack began to speak.

'I'm sorry.' Ianto snorted 'No, I really am. You can't understand how hard it has been for me to do this to you. I know I've hurt you and I know that you might never trust me again. I accept that completely but I'm not sorry for what I've done. I'll never be sorry for that'

Ianto face blanched, 'You bastard.'

'No! No I'm not. You're not listening to me Ianto. You're not letting me explain!'

'FINE! Explain Jack. You sit there and explain to me what the hell this is all about. You explain to me why you retconned me. You explain to me why you made me think you were having an affair and who the bloody hell those people were tonight!! Ianto roared, pushing his face close to Jack's.

Jack didn't pull back and easily matched Ianto's fury with his own. 'It was fucking Unit ok? Are you happy now?'

A disgusted look passed over Ianto's features before he stood up and walked away tossing a 'Fuck you, Jack' over his shoulder as he went.

Before he could even descend into the autopsy bay, intending to continue his cleaning binge, Jack was on him, grabbing him by the arm and spinning him around. Strong hands clamped down on his shoulder, squeezing painfully and Ianto reached up and tried to push away, digging his nails into Jack's chest.

'You think I'm going to be believe that bunch of shit Jack? Unit won't deal with us at the worst of times, never mind on a regular basis.' If this was the explanation that Jack was going to give him then it was being made painfully apparent that Jack thought he was an idiot. It took all of Ianto's gentlemanly manners and powers of persuasion to even get Jack to even call Unit.

Jack was breathing hard, the sound rough in his throat. His hair was starting to fall into his eyes and Ianto had to resist the urge to reach up and brush it back.

'Ianto.' Jack spoke quietly, 'You know Unit basically do exactly the same thing we do. They contain threats to the earth. Alien and human alike. Unit were here because of a threat. A very human threat.' His eyes were trying to tell Ianto something but he couldnt quiet get a hold of it, slipping through his fingers like water.

'A threat? If there was a threat wouldn't they just come barging with their evidence and guns blazing?'

'Normally yes, but not if Torchwood was concealing it.'

Ianto pulled back in alarm 'Concealing? You mean you've been covering up alien activity? Jack, are you crazy? You know what Unit do to people who try and get clever with them!'

Jack pulled his hands away from Ianto, running one through his hair in a typically frustrated manner. He let out a long breath before turning his gaze directly on Ianto.

'Not alien activity. Human activity. Your activity Ianto.'

'My? What are you talking about? I haven't done anything!'

The silence that settled over them was like a blanket of winter snow, it was cold and seeping into the bones. Ianto stood staring at Jack, waiting for some kind of explanation but Jack simply stood with his arms limp at his side, all the fight gone out of him.

Then softly Jack answered softly, 'Lisa. They found out about Lisa, Ianto.'


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: im soooooo sorry it took me so long to get this out, honstly ive had this posted for AGES everywhere else it just seems like ive forgotten here! So im very sorry about that and promise it won't happen again! ALSO im posting another story here right now, another TW one of course lol, but please check it out!**

''Fuck you' Came the reply before Ianto quickly turned on his heel and walked away. Jack was left standing alone and speechless before taking after Ianto's retreating figure.

'Ianto stop! I'm not kidding Ianto. Ianto!' He reached out to snag the back of Ianto's suit jacket, pulling the man back, causing him to stumble into Jack's chest. Ianto immediately began to struggle as Jack's arms wrapped tightly around him, pressing the other man to his body.

'Get off! Get the hell off me you horrible bastard!' A stray elbow to Jack's stomach ensured Ianto's release.

As soon as he was released Ianto turned to look at Jack. The pain and the betrayal were almost palatable in the air between them. Jack reached out a hand towards his lover before rethinking the action and allowed his arm to fall back to his side. He sighed before closing his eyes and shaking his head. 'Ianto you have to listen to me. I'm not doing this to be cruel.' He took an experimental step towards Ianto who in turn took one back.

A snarl escaped Ianto's lips as he and Jack began to unconsciously circle each other. Jack pleading with his eyes for Ianto to understand and Ianto unwilling to have Jack be anywhere near him. 'You're sick! You're evil! How can you use her like that? She doesn't deserve to have her memory treated like that Jack. You know what she means to me and I thought...' Ianto paused when his voice quivered, his eyes downcast. 'I thought you had forgiven me for that.'

'I have!' Came Jack's firm reply.

'Then why are you punishing me?' Ianto whispered.

A tender look passed over Jack's features as he watched Ianto. His boy was so young really and it was only in these vulnerable moments that it became apparent. He sometimes thought that Ianto forgot how young he was, forgot that most people his age were off getting drunk and going on stupid excursions with their equally stupid friends. It amazed him that after everything he had been through, Ianto still retained some innocence and still delighted in the smallest, most mundane things. It was this fact that made him want to protect the younger man, the reason this whole fucked up mess had started to begin with.

'I'm not punishing you Ianto. I'm trying to protect you.' A snort of disbelief came from Ianto. 'It's true. I forgave you for Lisa a long time ago but other people don't forgive and forget so easily Ianto, you have to understand that. UNIT, they found out about what you had done.

Ianto gave Jack a look mixed with curiosity and accusation. 'If that's true, how did UNIT find out?'A look of panic shot across his features 'Did you tell them?'

Jack let out a condescending chuckle before continuing. 'Please, like I would help those jumped up useless Action man wannabes. Like I would give you up like that.' He added softly. 'A member of this team went crazy and committed a string of murders for the sole purpose of using alien technology. You think UNIT is not going to be keeping an eye on us after that?'

Realization started to spread across Ianto's face as his eyes darted around the hub, trying to make sense of what Jack was saying to him. The coloured drained completely from his face at Jack's next words.

'They were keeping close surveillance on us. Of course they didn't have a clue what you were up to until the night it all went to hell. They had agents permanently station on the roofs of the buildings around the invisible lift and the tourist office. They saw us come out, saw us fighting. Apparently their agents had seen the pizza girl entering the building too but didn't understand the situation enough to stop her.' Ianto began to shake at the implications of what Jack was saying and Jack had to lunge forward to grip Ianto around the waist when it looked like he might buckle.

'Whoa, come on let's go and sit down.'

'No, no, no you need to tell me. What happened? What did they do? Jack?' Ianto was on the verge of hyperventilating as Jack guided him over to the sofa despite his protests. Jack watched as Ianto clenched his eyes shut, his breathing deep and erratic. He ran a gentle hand up and down the other man's back while Ianto to clenched his other hand. Ianto gripped him so tightly, he knew he was going to have nail shaped marks imprinted in his skin.

He waited until Ianto's gaze slowly lifted to his own before he continued.

'It was partially my fault. I was so angry with you that I didn't employ the right amount of caution. I told Owen to do the clean up knowing full well that apart from me he was the angriest at you. I never asked him what he did with the conversion unit, I just wanted it gone from the Hub and once it was I just didn't care.' Jack shook his head at his own carelessness. If he had been thinking clearly none of this would have happened.

'UNIT must have found it somehow, perhaps they traced the residual energy from the conversion unit when it was liquefied, I don't know. But they pieced all the information together bit by bit. They had records that you were working for Torchwood One at the time of its collapse. All it took was a check of the list of the dead to determine just who had likely been using the UNIT. After that it was just a matter of verifying the information, finding the CCTV from the buildings around Canary Warf. CCTV of you salvaging tech from the ruins, loading Lisa into a van. Checking you credit card records showed a large amount of money being spent soon after, money for medications and equipment.'

Ianto's hands were shaking as he stared intently at the floor. It was all too much to think that UNIT had known all along. All this time they had known exactly what he had done, the danger he had put the whole world in. But there was something that didn't quite add up.

'If they knew, why didn't they come for me?' He softly questioned. He didn't have the strength to raise his voice higher, suddenly his body felt very tired. 'They wouldn't just let me get away with it unpunished and I doubt a month of suspension would be enough to satisfy them.' He observed Jack's expression, watching it morph from tender pity to resignation before he gently pulled Ianto towards him with a hand to the back of his neck. Ianto felt lips press to his forehead and linger there for a long time. He felt Jack's breath ghosting across his skin before he replied 'I gave them something they wanted more'.

Ianto frowned in confusion, pulling Jack's hand from his neck and looking at him in puzzlement.

'What? What did you give them?'

The answer was simple. 'Me.'

Ianto pulled away, moving across the sofa slightly. 'What?'

Jack closed his eyes, turning his body away from Ianto and towards the hub. To Ianto it appeared that he was almost ashamed, but that was ridiculous, wasn't it?

'UNIT acquisitions a lot of tech Ianto. In many cases they don't know how dangerous something is until it's tested but of course they don't want to risk their own personnel.'

'Oh my god!' Ianto looked at Jack in horror. He couldn't be saying what Ianto thought he was saying, could he? Jack would never put himself in such a vulnerable position, certainly not for him.

'You're, you're letting them test alien tech on you Jack?!?' Ianto yelled. 'Are you insane? Why would you do that?'

When it looked like Ianto was going to make a dash away from him, Jack snatched up Ianto's hands, holding them tightly between his own. Ianto's hands were cold; Jack gently rubbed them before pressing them against his chest.

'I did it for you Ianto. Do you understand what UNIT would have done to you if they had got a hold of you? They would have locked you up and no one would have ever seen you again. I wouldn't have seen you again. You would be kept in a tiny room, without the sunlight for the rest of you life. It would have been a living death and I couldn't let that happen to you. I let them experiment tech on me whenever they need to and in exchange they leave you alone, leave you with me' Jack whispered.

Ianto turned his head away from him and the younger man looked paler than he had before. 'I think I'm going to be sick.'

Jack couldn't do anything but grab Ianto's chin and force the other man to look at him. This was exactly why he had kept it a secret. He knew that Ianto would be wracked with guilt. Feel disgusted at the levels the human race could sink to and the attitude of UNIT. UNIT was becoming like Torchwood One.

As soon as Ianto and Jack's eyes locked, Jack saw the shutters slide into place as Ianto began to close himself off. 'No, no don't you do that. You stay here with me Ianto. I know this is hard for you but understand that no matter how angry I was at you, no matter how much I wanted to hate you for what you did, you are still one of my team, my family. There was nothing I wouldn't have agreed to, to keep you, any of you, safe. This is just a little sacrifice, it's nothing'. He tried to smile reassuringly, but was surprised at the anger that flashed across the other mans face.

Ianto ripped his hands away from Jack's chest before standing up. Jack's cavalier attitude to what had been happening made him all the more angry. The man completely disregarded his own existence as nothing and that hurt Ianto.

'It's not nothing Jack! It's a life, your life. If it doesn't mean anything to you it means something to me! We have to think about this, we have to do something.' Ianto began to rub the back of his neck as he rested one hand on his hip. It was his thinking pose and Jack always loved to take the time to admire the younger mans beautiful physique. Jack provided him with enough conundrums to ensure that this pose was used often. This time he could not be distracted.

"Can we can talk to them and get them to revoke the deal?'

Jack shot to his feet. 'NO!' he snarled, 'I'm not going to let you walk into that. All the times I've died for those bastards would have been for nothing. Do you want that?' It was a dirty trick to play but Jack wasn't about to let Ianto walk right into the lion's den. UNIT might be content with having him but they would have no objections to adding Ianto Jones to their collection. Especially if Ianto made his capture so easy.

Ianto's hand fell away and his shoulders slumped. That wasn't the type of logic he could fight against.

'I just..I can't let you do this Jack. It's too much; its sick.'

Jack said nothing, simply staring at Ianto as he tried to work everything out. Jack needed to give Ianto time.

Abruptly, Ianto straightened up and began to make his way across the Hub.

'I need some coffee.'

********************************************************************************************

The two men sat on the sofa together, shoes off with their feet resting on the table. Considering the situation Ianto thought on it could be allowed. Mugs of steaming coffee rested in each man's hand. For a long time the only movement was when one of them lifted the cup to his lips. The beeping of the machines seemed to lull them into a fragile sense of peace, before it was broken by Ianto's voice.

'So all those months ago, when you came back smelling…funny…'

Jack let his head fall back against the sofa. 'Alien toxins. They wanted to test if it could potentially be turned into an airborne virus if someone untoward got hold of it.'

Ianto nodded before asking again 'And when you were complaining of being stiff' A naughty chuckle emitted from Jack before he frowned disapprovingly and continued. 'In the shoulders! The mark?'

'A Dillapodonian torture device. It's like a rope of pure energy with the strength of steel. They didn't realize until it broke both my arms in four places. As for the mark, it was from an electrical device that they were trying to redesign. They thought it could help spinal injury patients walk again. They overloaded the charge.'

Ianto let out a long breath before letting his head fall back, turning it to look at the side of Jack's face. He was an amazing man. He had sacrificed himself for Ianto and even now, he wasn't sure he deserved it. It was a true display of the love Jack could display. Ianto was sure it was love, even if it was unspoken.

'You died. Every time.'

'Yes.'

Leaning forward slightly Ianto placed a long kiss on Jack's cheek. His breath of gently caress the Captain's skin.

'That woman. Marissa. She's the one in charge?'

Jack managed to hum an affirmative.

'She's the one that's been calling you? When you disappeared all those times, you were going off to be…to help UNIT?'

He received a nod in reply this time.

'So, she's the one were going to have to talk to then.'

Jack's head snapped around, almost hitting Ianto. 'And do what?'

'Find a way of getting you out of this godawful mess, of course."


End file.
